Rumores
by ShopieB
Summary: ¿Será cierto todo lo que se dice de ellos? ¿Son reales las fotos? ¿Es real su separación? ¿Se terminó el amor para ellos? ¿Qué hay de cierto en los rumores a su alrededor?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene de mi imaginación.

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

**Summary:** ¿Será cierto todo lo que se dice de ellos? ¿Son reales las fotos? ¿Es real su separación? ¿Se terminó el amor para ellos? ¿Qué hay de cierto en los rumores a su alrededor?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Rumores?<strong>

**POV Bella.**

_«__13 de noviembre de 2013__:_

_Hoy se ha dado a conocer una noticia que para los que amamos la pareja de Ed & Bella es bastante mala, ya que casi se puede confirmar que después de "haber" logrado superar el duro escándalo de supuesta infidelidad del pasado verano, no van más, se han separado._

_Aunque en la opinión de esta humilde escritora, esto es solo un sofisma de distracción para que los paparazzi dejen de seguirlos y puedan tener su vida privada así, privada, y no en el ojo de todos los medios de "comunicación" amarillistas que los siguen porque están de moda.»_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_14 de mayo de 2014__:_

_Desde su "separación" (noten que lo he escrito en comillas, porque como lo he dicho en anteriores publicaciones, esta humilde escritora sigue pensando, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan siguen juntos), tanto Edward como Bella han estado bastante ocupados entre un proyecto y otro. Sabemos (porque todo el mundo lo sabe, no es un secreto) que ambos estarán presentado sus trabajos este año en el festival de Cannes. Lo que no ha agradado mucho a los seguidores de la pareja es que una vez confirmados sus itinerarios nos hemos dado cuenta que Edward estará en Cannes alrededor de una semana y justo un día después de su partida, llegará Bella (casi como si lo hiciesen a propósito para no encontrarse en la paradisiaca ciudad de la rivera francesa), extraño, pero tampoco quiero decir nada para crear cizaña, ese no es mi estilo.»_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_5 de agosto de 2014__:_

_Aunque no es de nuestra pareja favorita, sí involucra a uno de ellos, hace un par de meses __—__como si fuese pólvora__—__se regó el chisme de que la ganadora del Oscar Rosalie Hale había dicho que tenía miedo de terminar con su novio, el también actor Emmett McCarthy; cuando se le preguntó por la razón a ese miedo, según las fuentes, dicen que ella respondió que en realidad tenía miedo a que Bella se involucrara con Emmett. Hoy, cuando ambos se encuentran en Tokio filmando su nuevo proyecto, es oficial que la pareja ha terminado según fuentes cercanas a la misma, lastimosamente estoy seguro que no faltarán en aparecer los medios amarillistas intentando involucrar a Bella con Emmett en la ruptura del último con la ya mencionada actriz; ojalá y me equivoque y no sea así. Todo sea por evitar que nuestra niña no se vea involucrada en un nuevo escándalo, y que la prensa comience a verla como la gran actriz que todos sabemos que es.»_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_15 de septiembre de 2014__:_

_Un resumen de nuestras últimas entradas para aquellos que no nos han leído últimamente y tienen flojera de leer las antiguas entradas._

_De Edward después de terminar de filmar sus últimos proyectos poco sabemos (todos sabemos que tanto Edward como Bella son muy reservados con sus vidas privadas), más allá de las fotos que se han filtrado en internet de él en compañía de tres de sus amigos en las calles de Nueva York, ciudad en la que se encuentran debido a la próxima boda de Riley Biers. (No piensen que no lo quiero escribir solo que yo ignoro el hecho de que al parecer Edward tiene nueva novia, las fotos publicadas no son concluyentes para mí, y por lo tanto tendré mente cerrada, en mi blog, no lo creo, no lo publico)._

_Por otra parte, de Bella sabemos que está en Singapur, terminando las grabaciones de su último trabajo, y de las grandiosas fotos que se ha tomado la señorita como una buena turista con los locales (quién fuese singapurense para tomarse fotos con ella :P).»_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_22 de septiembre de 2014__:_

_Lo escribo porque todo el mundo habla de ello, no porque crea que sea cierto (ya aclaré que escribiré basándome en hechos, aunque mi amor por la pareja sí sea solo un deseo personal, además de que sigo insistiendo que las fotos no son concluyentes)._

_Circulan en internet unas fotos en la que se puede observar a nuestro querido Edward al parecer pasando una tarde "romántica" con su presunta nueva novia Leah, una cantante inglesa que en mi opinión personal es bastante fea (esta opinión no tiene nada que ver con que en mi mente él siga junto a Bella), entre tanto no haya confirmación de la relación no lo creeré, y muy probablemente ni siquiera después de eso, yo también voy de compras con mis amigos y nos tomamos de las manos (?). Igual en tal caso no se nota muy cariñoso con ella, recordemos que si bien eran muy cautos cuando salían juntos (Ed & Bella), sí se les podía notar muy cariños, muchos más gestos tuvo él con Bella que los que supuestamente tiene con Leah. Tal como sea, por el momento nadie sabe de verdad qué pasa en realidad, sé que es el tema de la semana y no me agrada demasiado y por lo tanto puede que no escriba mucho de esto. Se van a necesitar mucho más que unas simples fotos tomadas por un paparazzi para que yo crea que él está en una relación con Leah.»_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_24 de septiembre de 2014__:_

_Solo se habla de él y su nueva "novia" he leído tantas cosas que ha llegado a cansar, lo divertido de todo esto es que mientras sus fans (no me meto en esa colada no porque no sea su fan, sino porque yo he decidido ignorar todo este circo mediático), pelean, la que a mi parecer debería de estar sintiendo algo, está de lo más tranquila jugando pool con sus amigos, disfrutando de su último día en Singapur, me imagino que las cosas tomarán otra tónica cuando ella esté de regreso en L.A. si tenemos en cuenta que Edward y su supuesta novia también lo están.»_

* * *

><p>—Hey, Bells, ¿qué haces? —Fue la pregunta que me hizo Emmett mientras me veía mirar fijamente la pantalla del computador.<p>

—Edward tiene novia —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Claro que tiene novia —dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño—, tú eres su novia.

—No, Emm, no estoy hablando de mí, tiene novia, mira las fotos que hay en internet —dije mientras giraba el computador en su dirección para que viera las fotos que estaban invadiendo internet.

—El muy cabrón, ¡cómo se le ocurrió hacerte eso! —gritó indignado.

—Técnicamente no me ha hecho nada —comenté con el tono más calmado que pude, en realidad me estaba costando bastante aparentar tranquilidad, cuando la posibilidad de que Edward en realidad estuviera con _esa… _cantante me estaba partiendo el alma.

—¿Cómo que no te ha hecho nada? —replicó como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo—. Te está engañando, y seamos sinceros, Bells, esa _chica _está bastante fea, Edward definitivamente está en decadencia, cambiarte a ti por ella.

—No me ha hecho nada, Emm, porque sencillamente hasta donde yo recuerdo gracias a tu bella y sexy ex, las posibilidades de reconciliación con Edward se fueron al traste —dije, empezando a enojarme al recordar las declaraciones que había dado Rosalie, ocasionando que Edward tuviera dudas sobre mí, aunque no había razones.

—Sabes que Rose es muy celosa, y pues me da pena decirte que tu fama te precede —dijo lo último suavecito.

—Lo sé —dije suspirando—, cuando recuerdo lo que paso en julio del 2012 me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro —musité en un pequeño tono lastimero—. Dañé la confianza que tenía Edward en mí, indirectamente dañé tu relación con Rosalie, no tengo amigas porque todas me tienen desconfianza, todas las mujeres a mi alrededor piensan que en cualquier momento decidiré quitarles a sus novios.

—No eres una quita novios, si la prensa supiera que solo eres una chica joven que quiere tener una vida normal, disfrutando de su trabajo.

—Ese es el problema, odio a la prensa, ellos no tienen por qué gobernar mi vida, siempre he sido la persona más precavida con la prensa, desde que alcancé la fama, solo he cometido un mísero error, Emm, y me ha marcado.

—No eres perfecta para que te atormentes de esa manera, eres humana y como tal puedes errar, mira a Rose, ella también se ha equivocado, yo también me he equivocado, y con esto —dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla del computador— demuestra que hasta el mismo Edward se equivoca, porque no importa lo que diga el mundo entero, yo te puedo asegurar que su pseudorelación con la cantante esa, es un error.

—Me gustaría pensar que es cierto —dije con un suspiro. En este momento agradecía varias cosas: una, no estar en L.A., si fuese así tendría a la prensa encima de mí todo el tiempo, y segundo, haber terminado ya mis grabaciones en Singapur, de lo contrario no sé cómo haría porque no me sentía en condiciones de grabar en estos momentos.

—¿Sabes qué? Te propongo algo, por qué no nos reunimos con algunos chicos del cast, y tenemos una divertida tarde jugando pool y tomando cerveza para olvidarnos de nuestros ex por un momento —pidió como un niño chiquito emocionado—. ¿Qué te parece mi plan para hoy en la tarde?

Lo miré con su gran sonrisa, puede que a muchas les pareciera sexy, pero a mí me parecía la sonrisa de un niño chiquito que lo único que levantaba en mí eran pensamientos de ternura, no quería dañarle su buen ánimo, con una amargada (yo) teníamos más que suficiente, así que forcé una sonrisa y asentí a su plan. La verdad no valía la pena que me deprimiera tan rápido sin saber a ciencia cierta qué pasaba en L.A.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_27 de septiembre de 2014__:_

_Señoras y señores (¿los hay?), la señorita Isabella Swan ha llegado a Los Angeles. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Por otro lado, ¿saben que la cantante se ha quejado de que está siendo víctima de racismo? Yo no sé nada de ella, el que quiera puede mirar todas mis cuentas e incluso mi ordenador y no verán ninguna búsqueda relacionada con ella, sigo insistiendo en que ignoro su existencia así como hacía antes de saber que era la supuesta novia de Edward, pero recuerdo que Edward alguna vez dijo que no le gustaba que se metieran con las personas que le importaban, que lograba que se volviera más protector, así que si no nos metemos con ella, él no tendrá que volverse protector y la olvidará rápidamente (?). Yo creo que es un error de cualquier forma, ¿desde cuándo a Edward le gusta estar en el ojo de todo el mundo?, cuando siempre ha sido tan reservado con su vida privada. En fin, aquí hay muchas cosas raras pero como no tengo la oportunidad de ser amiga cercana a ninguno de los dos, no sé lo que pasa realmente.»_

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en mi recámara, riendo a carcajada batiente en cuanto terminé de leer las entradas del blog de la última semana. Me encantaban los blogs de fans, más cuando estas tienen cerebro y no se dejan guiar siempre por sus deseos o por lo que decía la prensa amarillista, desde que llegué a L.A. toda la prensa me ha perseguido, así que opté por resguardarme en mi casa. Lo peor de todo aquello fue llegar a mi casa y encontrarla vacía, me hizo pensar inmediatamente en Edward. <em>¿Dónde se estará quedando?<em> De ser cierta su supuesta relación con la _fea _(me permitía llamarla así en mi mente, nadie tenía por qué enterarse, igual no estaba diciendo mentiras), era demasiado pronto para que estuviera viviendo con ella, con Riley no debía de estar, pues estaba recién casado. Me estaba atormentando y, cansada de eso, decidí hacer lo mejor, buscar con quién podía sacar mi frustración por la nueva relación de Edward con la _fea_. Así que, sabiendo que eso podía perjudicarme aunque fueran mentiras, decidí llamar a Emmett, era el único que se había puesto de mi lado en mi odio irracional por la cantante esa.

—Pensé que no iba a saber de ti en un buen tiempo —me dijo cuando llegó a mi casa, varios minutos después de que lo llamara.

—No seas tonto, Emmett, ni que me estuviera escondiendo —le contesté a la defensiva, y él solo me devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja.

—¿Segura? Porque yo creo que sí.

—Deja de ser tan tonto, Emmett, si me estuviera escondiendo no estaría en mi casa, la cual te recuerdo tiene demasiados recuerdos de Edward y míos.

—¿Estás melancólica otra vez? Porque si es así yo me voy —dijo haciendo amague de levantarse de donde estaba sentado.

—¡NO! —dije demasiado fuerte, causando que él sonriera un poco mientras volvía a su sitio—, estoy aburrida y no quiero salir, los paparazzi me persiguen y lo odio.

—¿Y esa no es la definición de "te estás escondiendo"?

—Eres un idiota, pero te llamé porque eres el único que comparte mis pensamientos poco amigables hacia _Leah._

Me sacó la lengua, cual niño pequeño, antes de reírse.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó cuando no respondí a su juego de niños

—Te quiero mostrar algo.

—¿Y qué sería?

Me paré del cómodo sofá en el que me encontraba desde que Emmett había llegado a mi casa, y fui hacia la habitación contigua donde se encontraba mi laptop, con el navegador abierto en la página del blog que estaba leyendo.

—Toma, lee —ordené mientras le entregaba la laptop.

—¿Qué es esto, Bells? —cuestionó dándole una rápida mirada a la pantalla—. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las páginas de cotilleos?

—No es una página de cotilleos normal —le aseguré—, léela, me he reído toda la mañana leyendo lo que escribe esa chica.

Emmett me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo, pero decidí ignóralo mientras iba por algo de tomar, justamente hoy estaba siendo un día muy caluroso. Emmett al ver que ignoré su mirada, suspiró con resignación y escogió alguna entrada y se dispuso a leerla mientras salía de la sala.

Ya en la cocina pude escuchar su atronadora carcajada, así que me apresuré en terminar de servir la gaseosa para él, y el té helado para mí, para dirigirme hacia la sala de nuevo.

—¡Esto es genial, Bells! —dijo mientras intentaba calmar sus carcajadas para no tumbar mi laptop o regar la soda que le había pasado encima de ella—. Debería haber más escritoras como ella.

—Me imagino que ella es genial porque es un blog de opinión, repite mucho "no lo creo, no lo publico", pero eso no ha impedido que haga algunas anotaciones sobre Leah.

—La chica es mordaz, ¿has leído todo el blog?

—No había nada interesante por hacer, así que decidí leer algo.

—Te estás atormentando, no sería más fácil que lo llamaras y le preguntaras.

—¿Y le preguntara qué? —pregunté, para que me diera una idea porque yo no sabía qué hacer—. ¿Que si es cierto que tiene novia? Gracias, pero no gracias, no me siento en la capacidad de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa todavía.

—No te puedes quedar en la ignorancia todo el tiempo.

—No me creo lo suficientemente fuerte para saber la respuesta de eso.

—Estás siendo cobarde —me acusó.

—Claro que no, cómo se te ocurre siquiera insinuar eso —chillé indignada.

—Me atrevo porque es la verdad.

—Te odio —fue mi simple respuesta. Porque en parte tenía razón, estaba siendo una cobarde, yo, así como la chica del blog, quería creer que solo era una amiga, y por esa razón perfectamente podía tomar el teléfono, llamarlo y preguntarle qué tipo de relación tenía con la chica, pero no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo, estoy perdida.

—Oye —me llamó cuando me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos—, ¡me ha mencionado en el blog! —exclamó Emmett emocionado, lo que indicaba que había recurrido a entradas más antiguas—. Escucha lo que ha escrito: "_Emmett obviamente es guapo, joven y con un futuro prometedor, hacía una pareja espectacular con Rosalie Hale (a pesar de lo que ha dicho, o más bien insinuado, me sigue cayendo bien, es muy buena actriz), es una lástima que hayan terminado, también tengo la esperanza de que regresen, aunque después de haber terminado dos veces, volver se hace difícil a cada momento. No creo que tenga algo con Bella, ella es una chica que se nota prefiere la amistad de los chicos que de las chicas, a muchas nos pasa lo mismo, y si es así, puedo asegurar que una vez se tiene un amigo, se ve como eso, como un amigo, sin ningún interés amoroso de por medio. Que ambos, Emmett y Bella, sean excelentes actores es diferente al hecho de que la química supere la pantalla, no creo que sea el caso de ellos, en tal caso, me gustaría ser ella, tener a Emmett McCarthy para mí sería genial (y vuelvo y digo: no creo que sean algo más que amigos, no está de más repetirlo, hay unas que no entienden por mucho que se repita algo)" _—terminó de leer—. ¿Qué te parece? Está genial —aseguró con una gran sonrisa—. Si no supiera que no tienes tiempo para casi nada, hasta diría que eres tú la que escribe esto.

—Estás delirando.

—Nah, me gusta buscar la forma de molestarte, y si con eso puedo sacarte de ese hueco de depresión en el que te estás sumiendo mientras no sepas si él en realidad tiene novia o no, me gusta más.

—Te odio —le dije mientras me acurrucaba en mi sofá—, ¿desde cuándo me conoces tan bien?

—Soy del tipo de chico en el que se puede confiar, y tú lo haces, soy tu mejor amigo, bueno, si olvidamos a Tyler, así a Rose no le haya gustado y a Edward tampoco.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_1 de octubre de 2014__:_

_Huelo a Oscar, no me quiero ilusionar todavía, no soy crítica de cine, pero lo presiento, Bella ha recibido tantas buenas críticas que no me extrañaría que resultase nominada a los Oscar del 2015, no me importaría si no ganase, ya que estar nominada es un gran logro en su carrera, y yo solo le deseo lo mejor, tanto profesionalmente como en su vida personal (y si es al lado del guapo de Edward Cullen mejor, sigo insistiendo en que no es nada de la Leah esa, o como le gusta que la llamen). Bueno, desde aquí y hasta la ceremonia de nominación de los Oscar, mis mejores deseos para Bella Swan, te lo mereces, has trabajado mucho por ello (se imaginan donde ella me leyera, sería genial ¿no?).»_

* * *

><p>—¿Tú te imaginas que eso fuese real? —me preguntó Emmett mientras me señalaba la pantalla de su celular. Desde que le enseñé el blog, se creó una cuenta y sigue todas, pero sin exagerar, todas las publicaciones de la chica—. ¿Que de verdad terminases nominada a los Oscar?<p>

Yo lo miré y me encogí de hombros como si no me importase aquello. No me quería ilusionar con ese tipo de cosas, sabía que había dado lo mejor de mí en las grabaciones de las películas con las que aseguraban que yo podía llegar a ser nominada a los premios de la academia, pero siempre doy lo mejor de mí, y en más de una ocasión me han criticado y tratado como si no supiese actuar, razón por la que intentaba no prestar atención a esos chismes.

—Vamos, Bells, son los Oscar, el máximo premio otorgado a un actor —dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos para enfatizar que era algo enorme.

—En mi tiempo en Hollywood he conocido grandes y talentosos actores y algunos de ellos no han ganado una de esas estatuillas —le dije, ignorando deliberadamente su anterior comentario—, así que mientras me siga yendo como hasta ahora, no me importa si me gano un Oscar o no —expliqué, aunque muy en el fondo sí que me importaba, pero como ya lo había mencionado, no quería darle mucha importancia a eso todavía.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin estar muy convencido de mis palabras, pero decidió dejarlo pasar—. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya has hablado con Edward?, llevas encerrada en esta casa prácticamente desde que llegaste de Singapur.

—Llevo encerrada en esta casa todo el tiempo desde mi llegada a L.A. —dije para hacerlo rabiar, y al ver la mirada que me dio, suspiré antes de contestar su pregunta—: No, no he hablado con él, y así es mejor, no me siento preparada para lo que pueda llegar a escuchar.

—Ya —dijo parco—, tienes que salir de esta casa, me niego a ir de lado en lado comprando las cosas que deberías de comprar tú, para ti y tu casa. —Lo último que dijo me dejó muda, no estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué estas queriendo decir exactamente?

—Que si quieres comer comida decente y casera, tendrás que ser tú la que salga de esta casa para comprar lo que necesites, no soy tu asistente para realizar esa labores —me respondió en un tono de voz que quizás quería decir algo más, pero no lograba entender qué.

—Tienes razón, no eres mi asistente —dije mientras él sonreirá y asentía—, tal vez debería de conseguir una y así poder seguir con mi autoexilio.

—¡Estás loca, Bella! —exclamó parándose del sillón en el que se encontraba, intenté reprimir una sonrisa—. De verdad, no llegué a pensar que la noticia de la nueva relación de Edward te fuera a dar tan duro —medio me regañó—, L.A. es una ciudad bastante grande, ¿sabes? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?, las posibilidades de que se encuentren son casi nulas.

—Sí, la ciudad es grande y las posibilidades son pocas, pero se incrementan cuando tenemos tanto en común y sus lugares favoritos para estar son mis lugares favoritos también.

Después de mi vaga excusa me miró de una forma extraña, y en lugar de tomar asiento como esperaba que lo hiciera, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté, por muy tonta que sonara.

—Me voy, Bella, me estás exasperando, deja el maldito miedo, llámalo y pregúntale de una vez. Y una vez hagas eso, cuando mi amiga vuelva, y no sea esta cobarde que tengo enfrente, me llamas, esta situación se está volviendo cada vez peor.

Me dejó completamente muda, no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y aunque mi orgullo se vio lastimado, era cierto lo que él dijo, la posible relación que Edward tuviera con _esa_ me tenía realmente mal, no me estaba comportando como yo y ni mis amigos me estaban reconociendo…

Me quedé pensando en las últimas palabras de Emmett, tenía razón, L.A. era bastante grande, y no tenía ninguna razón para esconderme. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que salté asustada cuando sonó mi celular indicando un nuevo mensaje.

"_**Mañana muy temprano por la mañana Edward se va para N.Y." -Allie.**_

Me tomé unos minutos para leer el mensaje, era más que obvio que Alice había estado hablando con Emmett, de lo contrario no había razón para que ella me estuviese dando el intinerario de Edward. Aunque desde un punto de vista más práctico, ya podía salir sin tener la incertidumbre de que me lo encontrase en cualquier lado.

No quería que me llamaran cobarde, pero desde la discusión que tuvimos Edward y yo antes de Coachella, y que desencadenó que no estuviéramos en Cannes al mismo tiempo, no parecía yo cuando él estaba involucrado, no estaba orgullosa de mi comportamiento, pero tampoco me arrepiento de no haber estado allá.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_1 de octubre de 2014:_

_Se vio a Bella en una mañana de compras en el conocido Super King Markets en el Northwest Los Angeles en compañía de Tyler. Teniendo en cuenta que llegó hace casi ocho días y es la primera vez que se deja ver: ¿tendrá algo que ver con que nuestro amado y odiado Edward no se encuentra en la ciudad, sino que por el contrario está en N.Y.? Si no supiera que es por cuestiones de trabajo, ya diría yo que estos dos se están evitando, no sería la primera vez (ejem Cannes). Bueno en tal caso, estoy feliz por tener una imagen de la señorita, una semana oculta ya es mucho para mí después de todas las fotos que se publicaron de ella mientras estuvo en Asia.»_

* * *

><p>—¿<em>Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo salir de casa?, y no me mientas, Bella <em>—me preguntó Emmett por teléfono.

—Me creerías si te digo que fue lo que me dijiste ayer antes de que te fueras de mi casa. —Tanteé el terreno, aunque sabía que no me creería para nada.

—_Sabes que no._

—Ok, digamos que sé que Edward no está en L.A. y tenía hambre, y en mi nevera no había mucha comida que digamos —conté mientras arrugaba mi nariz recordando lo vacía que estaba mi nevera, y mi cocina en general, en la mañana—. Y como tú me abandonaste, Tyler se ofreció a acompañarme, no quería ir sola.

—_Te sigues escondiendo _—aseguró.

—Ya te dije que no, en tal caso, solo estoy aplazando algo que tarde o temprano pasará.

—_Es algo inevitable, Bella, y lo sabes._

—Claro que lo sé. —Suspiré, mientras recordaba a dónde tendría que ir la semana que viene—. Solo me quiero tomar un tiempo antes de _lo inevitable _—dije repitiendo sus palabras.

—_¿Cuándo viajas?_

—El sábado.

—_¿Hablaras con él allá?_

—Emm, por favor, no lo sé…

—_Pensé que había quedado claro que hay una conversación, pero una de verdad, no como la que tuvieron en abril antes de Coachella, pendiente entre ambos._

—Lo sé, pero… —No supe cómo continuar, entre Emmett y Tyler me iban a volver loca.

—_Todavía lo amas _—aseguró en cuanto me quedé callada.

—Más que a nada —le confesé, como lo había hecho en la mañana con Tyler, al fin y al cabo ambos se habían vuelto mis confidentes.

—_Todo este circo que ha armado la prensa te está afectando demasiado, más de lo que debería, y sabes, que la mayoría de las veces, todo lo que dicen es mentira._

—Lo sé y sin embargo caigo en la tentación.

—_Yo he llegado a la conclusión que buscaré un blog de chismes míos, así como el de tu fan, sería divertido ver que tengo fans que tienen pensamientos sobre mí, que van más allá de lo que dice la prensa amarillista._

Me quedé callada un momento, sonriendo por esa forma que tenía Emmett para cambiar de tema.

—¿Leíste lo que publicó en la mañana?

—¿_Cómo crees que me enteré que habías salido?, la chica es una buena fuente de información sana sobre ti, y sobre el tonto de Edward._

—Edward no es tonto —dije defendiéndolo.

—_Claro, porque dejarse fotografiar con Leah es de inteligentes._

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—_Tienes razón, se supone que ya había cambiado de tema. ¿Qué te parece si junto con Alice salimos a cenar en la noche? Ella nos debe historias de su último viaje a Europa, y nosotros le debemos nuestras aventuras en Asia._

—Sí, me gusta la idea, hay un restaurante genial en Pasadena que no es muy llamativo, incluso podríamos pasar un poco inadvertidos.

—_Genial, llamaré a Alice._

—Me llamas luego para confirmar, y para darte la dirección del restaurante.

La próxima salida con mis amigos me animaba, ya sin el temor de encontrarme a Edward cuando todavía no sabía qué decirle, sentía que había perdido un gran peso de encima, y poco a poco notaba que iba volviendo a ser yo y no una sombra de mí como lo había sido los últimos días, tal como me lo recodó Tyler en la mañana.

"_**Alice ya tenía planes para nosotros, tenemos reservación en **__**Beckham Grill en Pasadena hoy a las 8:30**_

_**PD: Alice también me dijo que no llegaras tarde o te tendrías que atenerte a las consecuencias."**_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_2 de octubre de 2014__:_

_Tyler cerró su cuenta de IG. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Sus fotos eran increíbles, creo que lloraré, (solo un rato… listo ya). Vi una foto, aunque creo que es vieja, pero como estoy aburrida y hay tanta burrada en internet, voy hablar de ella, es una foto con la que relacionan a Bella con Tyler sentimentalmente, ¿lo pueden creer? Yo no, y más de una sabemos por qué, creo que si a Tyler lo pusieran a escoger entre Bella y Edward o incluso Emmett, escogería sin pensarlo mucho a cualquiera de los dos últimos, pero yo no he dicho nada (hace carita angelical). En el caso de que eso fuese cierto, a mí me cae completamente genial Tyler, pero bueno… la conclusión es que es mentira y ahora buscan hacer algún tipo de comentario mal intencionado con ella cuando profesionalmente le está yendo tan bien, y en especial cuando no ha prestado atención a lo que dice la prensa (o por lo menos parece que no le pone cuidado), ya que no ha hecho comentarios al respecto. Por otro lado, si me lees (recuerdan que días atrás dije que sería completamente genial que ella me leyera), puedes contar conmigo y juntas podríamos crear un frente común frente a __esa__.»_

* * *

><p>Llegué un poco tarde de la cena con Alice y Emmett, fue genial pasar una noche agradable en la que olvidamos los últimos chismes que habían alrededor de nosotros, no solo míos, sino también algunos que involucraban a Alice con un nuevo chico, con el cual ella aseguraba solo había cruzado unas pocas palabras, y de Emmett algunos que lo involucraban conmigo o con una modelo, como si él todavía no sufriera por Rosalie.<p>

Cuando llegué vi que tenía un par de mensajes en el contestador, pero el que más me descolocó fue el de Lizzy Cullen.

_**«Hola, Bella, habla Lizzy, estaré la próxima semana en N.Y. y me han contado que tú también estarás, ¿podríamos vernos para tomar algo? Llámame, hace mucho que no sé de ti. Espero que lo que se ha dicho de mi hermano no afecte nuestra amistad. Adiós, cuídate.»**_

El mensaje me dejó en shock, era muy consciente que lo que pasara entre Edward y yo no debería afectar mi relación con Lizzy, la cual volvía a estar como antes del episodio innombrable del verano de 2012. Pero ¿será que soy capaz de verla a ella sin ver en sus ojos, los mismos que los de Edward, algo que me lo recuerde?

Desde que ella y su hermana decidieron hacer borrón y cuenta nueva conmigo nos llevábamos mucho mejor que antes, pero todavía me sentía extraña con relación a su llamada, ¿qué podría decirme? Las dudas estaban llenando mi cabeza, así que llamé a la única persona que con sus lindas (nótese bastante sarcasmo) siempre me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente.

—_¿Para qué soy bueno esta vez, y tan tarde, Bella?_ —me contestó Tyler al cuarto tono.

—Lizzy me llamó y como no estaba en casa dejó un mensaje en la contestadora —dije sin darle mayores rodeos, no estaba para eso.

—_¿Lizzy? ¿Lizzy Cullen? _—me preguntó y por el tono de su voz, estaba tan sorprendido como yo cuando escuché su voz en la contestadora—. ¿_Estás segura?_

—Claro que estoy segura, ¿qué pregunta tan tonta es esa?

—_Perdón, solo quería confirmarlo, en tal caso, ¿qué quería?_

—Quiere hablar conmigo la semana entrante en N.Y.

—_¿Por qué? _

—No sé. —Suspiré antes de seguir hablando—: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué quiere hablarme, sí, somos amigas, y cualquier error que yo haya cometido está olvidado pero… no sé, siento que no quiero ver a nadie que tenga que ver con él.

—_Y no lo querrás hacer hasta no hablar con él, y que se aclare todo este asunto, así que tienes que hacer una sencilla cosa antes de verte con Lizzy: coger el puto teléfono y llamar a Edward, hablar. Yo no soy Emmett que insiste que se tienen que encontrar, por teléfono es mejor, hablan, aclaran todo lo relacionado con la fea esa, y todos felices y contentos._

—Y si me dice que me olvidó, que ahora está con ella y la ama, ¿qué hago?

No tuve respuesta a mis dudas.

—Lo ves, Tyler, amo a Edward y no sería capaz de escuchar, así sea por teléfono, que ya no me quiere y que está enamorado de ese esperpento —espeté sin importarme cómo la llamé—. Su felicidad es importante para mí, pero duele, y por muy buena actriz que sea, no sería capaz de demostrar que algo así no me afecta —le dije con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Tyler se quedó callado un momento mientras yo intentaba recuperar la calma, por algo no hablaba de ese tema desde días antes de Coachella cuando fue nuestra última pelea y prácticamente la última vez que hablamos, la posibilidad de Edward en una nueva relación era un tema tabú para mí y todos mis amigos lo sabían, por eso no me gustaba que se pusieran a hablar de todo aquello y que insistieran en que hablara con él.

—_¿Sabes? No sabrás qué quiere Lizzy a menos que hables con ella, ve a la cita. Eso sí, en un lugar privado, lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es que no te vean con ella, no hay que darle más lata a los paparazzi. Ve y así descubrirás qué quiere, quien quita y encuentres alguna aliada para criticar a la fea de Leah._

—No creo que para eso me haya llamado.

—_Si lo piensas, no lo sabrás hasta no hablar con ella, no soy su amigo y no sé leer las mentes _—dijo, y por el tono de su voz en la última parte estoy segura que rodó lo ojos, eso me sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres demasiado cariñoso con tus palabras —le dije de una forma tan melosa que ni yo misma me lo creía.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_5 de octubre de 2014__:_

_Me creen si les digo que el hecho de que Lizzy realizará una aparente visita relámpago esta semana que comienza a N.Y. no tiene nada que ver con su hermano (que todavía se encuentra en la capital del mundo y no regresa a L.A. hasta el jueves o el viernes) y por el contrario, en mí parecer, tiene mucho que ver con que Bella esté llegando a la ciudad en el transcurso del día… ¿Será que mi hipótesis es correcta?»_

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Ya estás en N.Y.?<em>

—Sí, a pesar de que se coló de algún modo que llegaba hoy a N.Y., mi llegada fue relativamente tranquila no habían muchas cámaras en el aeropuerto.

—_Se debe a que pensaban que llegarías al JFK._

—Y me les adelanté y llegué a La Guardia —dije con una sonrisa.

—_¿Llamaste a Lizzy?_

—Sí… nos encontraremos el jueves en una cafetería en Brooklyn… esperamos pasar desapercibidas ambas.

—_Ojalá así sea, yo también muero de la curiosidad._

—No eres el único, Ty, Emmett parece una vieja chismosa también y junto con Alice están planeando un interrogatorio que me dejará exhausta, lo puedo asegurar.

—_¿Será que me aceptan? _—preguntó en un tono de niña chismosa

—Ay no, tú también no —dije quejándome como si fuera una niña chiquita.

—_Claro que sí, piénsalo, será mejor un solo interrogatorio a dos o tres._

—Te odio —le dije intentando transmitir un poco de desprecio en mi voz.

—_Sabes que no, tú me amas._

Después de eso cortamos la llamada. Mi futura cita con Lizzy me tenía más nerviosa que la conferencia del NYFF, o que mi entrevista, donde lo más seguro es que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de preguntarme por Edward.

Suspiré. Definitivamente este viaje a N.Y. sería un tanto agotador, más mental que físicamente.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_8 de octubre de 2014__:_

_¿Alguien vio la entrevista de Bella con Jimmy Fallon? Fue genial, mencionó la premier del lunes donde como cosa rara posó perfectamente vestida y después cuando hablaba con la prensa ya estaba sin zapatos (el recuerdo de esto ocasionó varias carcajadas, yo la amé, es tan ella), aunque fue lamentable que preguntara por Edward, se suponía que era una entrevista sobre ella, no sobre Edward y su fea "novia" (sigo sin creerlo por eso siempre lo pongo en comillas y por eso intento mencionarla lo menos posible, es mi blog y publico lo que yo quiera), ella lo supo manejar muy bien…»_

* * *

><p>Cómo superé mi entrevista con Jimmy Fallon todavía no lo sé, mientras me preguntaba por las tres películas en las que participé y que están a punto de ser lanzadas, todo fue normal, cuando me preguntó por la que acababa de filmar y mencionó a Emmett y todo lo que han dicho de una posible relación entre ambos, me reí, ¿qué más podía hacer? Además de aclarar que él tenía puesto su interés en otra (<em>toma eso Emmett<em>, fue lo que pensé cuando lo dije), ahora él tendrá que enfrentar una buena horda de la prensa amarillista de este país pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos. Esa parte de la entrevista estuvo bien, o por lo menos muy divertida, cuando mencionó a Edward temí que mi sonrisa fallara pero creo que no desapareció.

_****Flashback****_

—Nos has dado la mitad de una buena primicia —dijo Fallon—, ¿no serías capaz de revelarnos también la identidad de la chica?

—¿Cómo podría? Él es quien tiene que decirlo —contesté sonriendo mientras imaginaba la cara de Emmett cuando viese mi entrevista—. No puedo decirlo, o de lo contrario muchos paparazzi no tendrían trabajo —dije mirando a las cámaras con una sonrisa pícara que esperaba Emmett entendiera—. Imagínate todo lo que se moverán con lo que he dicho, tienen mucho trabajo —expliqué, y todos en el estudio se rieron—. Además es su vida privada y cuando él crea necesario lo contará, no soy tan mala.

—Tienes razón, tu relación con los paparazzi nunca se ha caracterizado por ser muy llevadera, entonces, ¿por qué se los estás echando a tu amigo?

—Tienes razón, prefiero la privacidad y detesto que me estén siguiendo, normalmente no lo echaría a los lobos, pero Emmett me debe unas cuantas, así que lo tomo como mi pequeña venganza.

—¿Qué te hizo para que lo hicieras?

Le sonreí misteriosamente.

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

—Claro y estoy seguro que todo nuestro público también —dijo mirando a las cámaras como un niño pequeño antes de recibir su regalo de Navidad.

Solté una risita.

—Emmett goza de burlase de mí, y en Singapur me gastó varias bromas, pero yo también sé guardar secretos así que no te lo voy a decir.

—No puedes simplemente soltar esa bomba y dejarnos sin nada.

—Oh, yo creo que sí puedo.

—Bueno, últimamente ha habido un revuelo en las redes sociales que se presume fue lo que ocasionó que tu amigo Tyler cerrara su cuenta de Instagram —empezó Fallon, y en ese instante supe que me preguntaría por Edward, me obligué a que sin importar lo que dijera sobre Edward no demostraría que me dolía—, ¿qué opinas de eso?

—La verdad, no sé de qué revuelo me hablas, hasta donde sé, Tyler cerró su cuenta de Instagram porque perdió una apuesta.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así, sé que sabes que muchas de tus fans han peleado con muchas otras en internet por la nueva relación de Edward Cullen.

Seguí sonriendo como si la mención de su nombre no me doliera.

—¿Edward tiene una nueva relación? —pregunté como si me sorprendiera pero no me doliera—. Debo de poner un poco más de cuidado a internet entonces.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sabías que Edward Cullen está en una relación con la cantante británica Leah?

—La verdad no —dije con voz solemne, para después seguir sonriendo. Por lo que iba a decir me podían crucificar, pero era una pequeña forma de mostrar mi poca simpatía al esperpento (decidí seguir llamándola así en mi cabeza), tenía que hacerlo, ya después vería cómo salía de esto—, y sin ánimo de ofender a alguien, ni siquiera a Edward, no sé quién es Leah.

—Es una cantante británica como ya lo había dicho, no es muy famosa en nuestro país, pero se presume que pronto lo será, tiene talento —dijo Fallon mirándome como si sospechara que mentía, pero sabía que no había forma de que él se diese cuenta.

—Oh, vaya, entonces es buena —dije como si ignorara completamente todo lo relacionado a _esa_—. Bueno, como sea, espero, si es verdad, que sean muy felices.

—Parece que sí, hay muchas fotos que lo muestran —dijo mirándome como si todavía esperara una reacción de mi parte.

—Entonces felicidades por él —dije sin cambiar mi expresión facial—, no las he visto, pero si las hay entonces se deben de querer mucho.

—Cambiemos de tema, ya me aburrió este —dijo al ver que no iba a obtener mucho más de mí—. ¿Estás soltera?

Cuando escuché su forma de cambiar de tema, me reí fuertemente.

—Es una genial forma de cambiar de tema, en realidad —respondí cambiando mi expresión a una más seria—, estoy comprometida.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Con quién?

Reí al ver su expresión.

—Con mi trabajo por supuesto —dije solemne.

La expresión de todos fue para un retrato mientras yo solo reía.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo volviendo a poner su mano sobre la mesa después de haberla tenido un momento en su pecho.

—Claro, por el momento solo quiero ser conocida por mi actuación, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada, así que he decidido que de ahora en adelante solo se hable de mí por mis trabajos.

—Y de qué forma, hay quienes creen que eres perfecta como candidata para los Oscar…

_****Fin Flashback****_

Esperaba que mañana en el NYFF todo fuese mucho mejor, y solo me quedaba esperar que pasara rápido, sorprendentemente quería que llegase el jueves para poder hablar con Lizzy, desde que llegué a N.Y. tenía ansias de que esa reunión llegara rápido.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_9 de octubre de 2014__:_

_Como no creo que Edward y Leah sean novios, no había caído en la cuenta de publicar sobre lo que me enteré el fin de semana hasta ahora, ¿saben que dicen que Edward le está poniendo los cuernos a esa? En mi opinión todo es genial, porque él no sería capaz de hacer algo así, entonces lo que quiere decir que su noviazgo es una mentira como lo he dicho siempre… estoy tan feliz, solo falta que Edward y Bella vuelvan a estar juntos y mi felicidad estaría completa._

_PD: No he leído nada sobre Lizzy ni siquiera hay fotos con su hermano, lo que da validez a lo que yo muy bien había predicho, ella no está en N.Y. por su hermano… ¿Por qué está en la ciudad entonces?»_

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Dónde estás?<em> —me preguntó Emmett cuando contesté el celular.

—Me dirijo a mi encuentro con Lizzy.

—_Leíste el blog de tu fan._

—Sí, y no tengo comentarios al respecto.

—_Sabes que todavía estoy enojado contigo por lo de la entrevista con Fallon, ¿no?_

—Lo sé —contesté sonriendo mientras lo imaginaba—, por eso me sorprende que me hayas llamado, pensé de acuerdo a lo que dijiste y cito tus palabras: "no te volveré a dirigir la palabra el resto de mi vida", que en serio cumplirías tu palabra.

—_Bah, tal vez exageré, pero la verdad hablando con Tyler y con Alice, llegamos a la conclusión de que tendría que haber esperado algo así, así que lo olvidaré por ahora. También nos pusimos de acuerdo para tener una videollamada donde nos contaras con pelos y señales tu conversación con Lizzy._

Mientras él terminaba de decir todo aquello, yo iba llegando a la cafetería en la que había quedado con Lizzy, así que acomodé mis gafas y mi gorra, y antes de entrar me aseguré que nadie pareciera reconocerme. Tras decirle unas breves palabras de despedida a Emmett entré y, como habíamos quedado, en uno de los rincones de la cómoda e íntima cafetería, pasando desapercibida como ella lo podía hacer en este país, estaba Lizzy Cullen tomando té.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo —dijo mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

—Lo mismo digo, hace mucho tiempo no hablaba contigo —dije con sinceridad y notando que no me dolía como pensé que haría al hablar con ella—. Me enteré que te fue muy bien en el concurso de canto en el que participabas, pero que lastimosamente fuiste eliminada el fin de semana.

—Afortunada y desafortunadamente, sí —contó con un suspiro de resignación.

Estuvimos hablando alrededor de quince minutos de cosas sin gran relevancia, más allá de contarnos lo último que estuvimos haciendo, hasta que ella se puso seria y sabía que algo no muy agradable, o por lo menos para mí, era lo que se avecinaba de acuerdo a su expresión.

—¿Has hablado con mi hermano últimamente? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—No —contesté cuando recuperé mi voz después de su directa pregunta.

—Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco —me dijo, y sus palabras me sorprendieron de sobremanera.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy enojada con él, sus amigos, no me caen muy bien —respondió para después suspirar como reorganizando sus ideas—, y creo, aunque Tanya dice que estoy exagerando, pero realmente creo que ellos lo han envenenado en tu contra, fue el im… su amigo James el que le presentó a Leah —dijo mirándome, como esperando una reacción por mi parte, pero el shock de sus primeras palabras no me había dejado hablar, así que ella continuó—: Ese _esperpento_ no debe de tener nada con Edward, me crispa los nervios cada vez que escucho algo relacionado con una posible relación entre ella y mi hermano, te lo juro que no sé qué pensar, antes de que las fotos fuesen publicadas tuve una discusión con él porque no te había llamado y creyó una tonta nota de un tabloide amarillista en el que te relacionaban con tu amigo Tyler. —Después de decir eso sonrió como recordando algo antes de continuar—: Lo creyó, o por lo menos sus amigos hicieron que él de verdad lo creyera, le dije que eso no era cierto, que tenía que hablar contigo, pero no me hizo caso, y después salen las fotos de ellos dos juntos tomados de las manos en California. Lo odié, es mi hermano, pero lo odié. Mi relación contigo mejoró mucho después del asunto innombrable, pero en serio yo soy de la creencia que no hay nadie mejor para Edward que tú, y sé que él lo sabe. Te llamé porque quería hablar contigo, necesitaba que me dijeras que habías hablado con él, que te había dicho que no son nada...

—No he hablado con él —la interrumpí.

—Te duele que él pueda estar con ella.

—Si necesitas que te lo diga, sí —le confesé, con los ojos aguados del llanto contenido, hablar de esto con su hermana era mucho más difícil que con mis amigos—. En ocasiones pienso que si así como sufro ahora fue lo que él sufrió en el verano del 2012, me odio incluso más.

—Lo pasó mal, pero aun así intentaron superar las adversidades.

—Hasta que lo arruiné para Coachella.

—Tenías tus razones, él también ha dejado de asistir a varias reuniones por su trabajo. No todo es tu culpa. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, sus amigos tienen algo que ver.

—Alice terminó con James.

—Ahí tienes otra razón, James está enojado porque su relación no funcionó y ahora pretende dañar la de ustedes, por eso le presentó a esa chica, que estoy segura lo único que quiere es la fama que mi hermano le puede dar.

—No entiendo.

—Sí, es cantante, puede que tenga buena voz, muy buena aunque me cueste aceptarlo, pero famosa no es, en las últimas dos semanas sus videos en internet han tenido más visitas que desde que fueron subidos, y todo por las estúpidas fotos, es… —Iba a decir algo pero al ver que se estaba alterando, al parecer decidió parar antes de seguir hablando—. No me cae bien, he visto sus publicaciones en Twitter, y si bien hay comentarios pasados de tono, se comporta como una chiquilla, es inmadura y solo quiere la fama y hacerse conocida por mi hermano.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Mi hermano te ama, Bella, eso es innegable, pero hay cosas que no lo dejan pensar con claridad, llegué a la ciudad el lunes y habían fotos que aseguraban que él estuvo con una chica rubia en un bar el sábado. ¿Sabes qué me hace pensar eso?

Negué con la cabeza, esta conversación era tan extraña como reconfortante para mí.

—Que si es cierto que salió con esa chica, no tiene nada con el esperpento.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—No lo sé, por eso también estoy aquí, venía solo para poder hablar tranquilamente contigo, pero ayer hablando con Tanya, y a pesar de que ella sigue insistiendo que me estoy armando una película, me dio una idea.

—¿Idea? ¿Para qué?

—Crearemos un plan para que Edward vea que como tú ninguna y que sea realmente consciente que no hay nadie mejor para él que tú.

—No entiendo… —dije con sinceridad, Lizzy parecía divagando y no entendía para nada a qué se refería.

—Bueno, mi idea original era hablar con él y de ser necesario obligarlo a que hablara contigo hasta que resolvieran sus problemas sin nadie de por medio, pero Tanya me hizo darme cuenta que obligándolo no iba a ganar nada, así que me dio la idea de un plan y entre tú y yo lo perfeccionaremos.

—¿Cómo sería eso?

—¿Estás dispuesta?

—Soy egoísta, y con Edward siempre lo he sido, así que si tú me propones algo para recuperarlo, yo estoy dispuesta, lo amo y si tú dices que él me ama, te creo y lucharé hasta el final por recuperarlo.

—Eso es genial —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—, pero primero debes saber que no es algo que se dé de la noche a la mañana, tomará algunos meses, pero si todo va bien para los Oscar mi hermano será tu acompañante.

—Faltan cuatro meses para los Oscar…

—Sí, pero en tres se confirman asistencias, así que no tomará más de tres meses —dijo mirándome a los ojos como queriendo transmitirme algo—. Así que vuelvo y te pregunto, ¿estás dispuesta a seguir el plan de Tanya y mío, así te demores tres meses en recuperar a mi hermano?

—Tres meses no son nada si lo comparamos con el tiempo que pasaría alejada de él de no intentarlo —le contesté—, así que claro que estoy dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa, menos matar —dije lo último intentado bromear, pues el ambiente se estaba volviendo un poco tenso y por la sonrisa que me dio lo logré— para recuperar a Edward.

—Entonces manos a la obra.

Después de eso, estuvimos cerca de una hora perfeccionado el plan de Tanya y buscando que no tuviera ningún tipo de bache. Y la verdad aunque no me creía muy capaz de hacer aquello, si lo conseguía me tendrían que dar el Oscar a mejor actriz de inmediato.

—Habla un poco más claro —me dijo Tyler a través de la pantalla de mi laptop en la videollamada que ellos cómodamente habían organizado para que les contara mi reunión con Lizzy Cullen.

—¿Qué más claro quieres que te diga? Yo creo que mi explicación fue bastante clara.

—Yo todavía no entiendo.

—¿Lo que nos quieres decir es que planeaste con la hermana de Edward una forma para que él "termine" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos Alice— su relación con la cantante británica?

—Eso es exactamente lo que dije.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Emmett—. ¿Qué gana ella con que su hermano se separe de ella?

—No le cae bien —fue mi simple respuesta.

—Lo has pensado bien, ¿no?

—Claro que lo he pensado bien.

—¿Y no te parece raro?

Suspiré un poco molesta por sus preguntas, es más que obvio que ya había pensado los pros, los contras y las posibilidades de que todo saliera mal.

—Si ellos en realidad están juntos, como incluso Lizzy lo cree, después de la llamada que pienso hacerle a Edward al terminar de hablar con ustedes, hay una de dos opciones, en una gano y en otra pierdo, y claro que lo he pensado muy bien.

Alice me miró intensamente a través de la pantalla, como si intentara ver mi alma.

—¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esas dos opciones?

—Si todo sale mal, él creerá que yo no siento nada por él y tendrá vía libre para ser feliz con quien quiera. Pero, si por el contrario, todo sale bien como dijo Lizzy, nominada o no para los Oscar llegaré con él.

—Bells —empezó Emmett, pero pausando lo que quería decir como si no estuviera seguro de decirlo—, tú estás consciente que con lo que vas a decirle a Edward le darás a entender que no quieres nada con él.

—También lo pensé, Emmett, pero luego se me vino a la mente que yo no voy a salir con nadie, así que él no tendrá que pensar que ya lo he olvidado, y por el contrario si lo hace, doliéndome en el alma, eso me diría que Edward no me conoce tanto como yo pensé.

—¿Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a decirle?

—Sí —dije completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer—, confío en que él me conozca lo suficiente como para saber que lo que le diré no es completamente cierto, además de esperar que por su parte Lizzy sea una gran ayuda.

—¿No dijiste que el plan era de Tanya? —preguntó Emmett, y yo asentí con la cabeza esperando que continuara con su pregunta—. ¿Entonces por qué solo Lizzy será la que va a tener una participación en esta pantomima?

—Según Lizzy, Tanya cree que ella está exagerando en todo, pero tampoco quiere que Edward sea infeliz con alguien a quien no ama y según ellas es a mí a quien ama —dije recordando lo que me había dicho Lizzy cuando le pregunté lo mismo que Emmett—. Y, como yo misma lo he aceptado, si soy consciente de que él es feliz me haría a un lado, pero también soy demasiado egoísta y lo amo, y por lo tanto mientras pueda luchar de una forma discreta, lo haré.

—No hay forma de que te hagamos cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

—No, estoy muy decidida, me quiero aferrar a esta última oportunidad para volver con Edward, lo amo demasiado y quiero intentar lo que pueda.

—Estás tan decidida que nada de lo que nosotros te digamos te va hacer cambiar de opinión —me dijo Tyler—, así que por mi parte te deseo suerte y que en realidad este descabellado plan funcione.

—Nosotros también, Bells, sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo si esto te da una nueva oportunidad con Edward —dijo Emmett mientras señalaba a Alice que asentía a lo dicho por él—, pero que conste que si lo de _esa _es verdad, seguiré insistiendo que es un idiota.

—Emmett —lo regañé—, yo puedo decir lo mismo de cierta rubia que conozco, pero me quedo callada.

—Touché… —dijo, lo que provocó la risa en Tyler, Alice y en mí.

Después de eso hablamos de cosas sin importancia y ellos decidieron cortar la videollamada rápido para que mi llamada a Edward no fuese muy tarde. A pesar de que les había dicho a ellos que estaba completamente segura acerca de mi decisión de seguir el plan al pie de la letra, solo en pensar en escuchar su voz hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y me hacía replantearme si lo que iba a hacer en realidad era lo correcto.

Tomé una bocanada de aire para después tomar mi celular, si no lo hacía ya, perdería la seguridad que tenía, y la verdad no era mucha, así que sin ser muy consciente de todo a mi alrededor, presioné el número de discado rápido en el que tenía grabado el número de Edward, a pesar de que me lo sabía de memoria.

—_¿Bella?_ —me contestó al segundo tono, quise gritar de felicidad al saber que todavía se sabía mi número, o por lo menos no lo había borrado de su teléfono.

—Hola, ¿te interrumpo? —dije, intentado que en mi voz no se notara lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

—_Para nada_ —se apresuró a contestar, y yo me quedé callada un momento, prácticamente me estaba arrepintiendo de hacer esta llamada_—. ¿Sigues ahí?_

—Ehhh... —Me aclaré la garganta, no quería tartamudear, él sabía que cuando lo hacía indicaba que me moría de los nervios, por lo que respiré hondo antes de contestarle—. Sí, aquí sigo.

—_¿A qué debo tu llamada?_ —me preguntó, y por mis nervios no supe interpretar el tono de su voz, no sabía si estaba contento, estaba molesto o simplemente era indiferente a mi llamada y tenía curiosidad por eso.

—El martes en mi entrevista con Jimmy Fallon me contaron y me mostraron unas fotos en las que estás con tu nueva novia —intenté decirlo como si no fuera nada novedoso, pero la verdad no sé muy bien cómo había salido mi voz.

—_¿Ah, sí?_ —dijo como esperando que continuara, así que volví a inspirar tomando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía para continuar hablando.

—Sí, y te quería felicitar.

—_¿Cómo?_ —preguntó y ahora sí pude notar la sorpresa en su voz, como si nunca hubiese esperado que yo dijese aquello.

—Sí, tienes que ir en serio con ella para dejar que te fotografiaran en la playa —dije y con cada palabra que le decía sentía que mi corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

—_¿Solo me vas a decir eso?_

—Sí —dije, aunque me dolió no decir otra cosa—, no tendría que decir nada, pero creo que a pesar de todo somos amigos, ¿no? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, que esperaba pasara desapercibido.

—_Amigos_ —repitió mis palabras con un tono difícil de explicar y decidí omitir aquello para seguir con mi discurso preparado.

—Como sea, solo quería desearte lo mejor. También me han dicho que hay mucho revuelo en las redes sociales, así que a pesar de todo creo que es mejor que no hablemos en un tiempo, así yo me podré enfocar en mi carrera y tú en la tuya y en tu novia.

—_Y tú en una relación también, me imagino._

—Para nada —dije sin expresar emoción alguna—, en este momento estoy muy comprometida con mi carrera y empezar a conocer a alguien es lo último que quiero, además de que me quiero alejar lo más posible de los paparazzi.

—_¿Estás segura? _

—Completamente, Edward…

—_Bella…_ —empezó, pero parece que se hubiese arrepentido de seguir con lo que sea que fuese a decirme.

—No te quito más tiempo, solo recuerda que tu felicidad es muy importante para mí y que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, si tú estás feliz, yo también lo estoy —dije, y podía sentir el picor en mis ojos de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir pero retenía, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo—. Hablamos después, Edward, y como dije antes, si la amas, sé feliz con ella.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras que lastimaron fuertemente mi corazón, colgué la llamada, ya no era capaz de retener por más tiempo las lágrimas y los sollozos atascados en mi garganta, por eso corté antes de que él me dijera otra cosa. Puse el celular en modo avión, no me quería arriesgar a que él me llamara, aunque lo creía imposible, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La llamada me dejó tan mal emocionalmente que ni siquiera recordé llamar a Lizzy para decirle que lo había hecho, solo me recosté en la enorme cama de mi suite y lloré, aunque me prometí que sería la última vez que lloraba por esta situación.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_21 de octubre de 2014:_

_Voy a hacer un resumen de lo acontecido estas dos últimas semanas, o más bien, mis pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido en estas. He de admitir que internet me tiene loca... por un lado he visto la última película de Bella y por ese lado (todo lo relacionado con Bella Swan), me tiene encantada, he de decir que su actuación fue espectacular y aun así, todavía hay quienes piensan y dicen que ella no sabe actuar. ¿Qué tienen en sus cabezas? Podríamos decir que dicen aquello sencillamente porque la odian, ¿por qué? Porque sí, no hay más explicación. Por otro lado estoy odiando a Edward Cullen (él es el único que se hace amar y odiar con la misma intensidad al mismo tiempo), me he preguntado, he analizado (sin llegar a una conclusión válida) qué diablos pasó por la mente de Edward para salir de compras con Leah alías "el esperpento" en París… o sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser en Paris? No le encuentro lógica, por otro lado, creo, y no debo de ser la única que lo piensa y lo cree, que ella ya no solo se está aprovechando de la fama que le proporciona Edward, sino también de su tarjeta de crédito. Esto último está mal que yo lo diga, cuando siempre digo que no me gusta crear cizaña, pero con lo que ha pasado últimamente no me agrada para nada ella. Por otro lado y a pesar de que estuvieron de compras en Paris, de que él fue a uno de sus conciertos, sigo sin creer que tengan algo, su cara en el concierto lo decía todo… la estaba pasado de lo lindo (por favor noten la gran cantidad de sarcasmo). Estoy enojada con él, ya he repetido tantas veces que él no puede tener nada con Leah (y lo sigo creyendo) que me exaspera cada vez que encuentro algo en internet de Edward con ella (aunque si analizamos las fotos y el video, podrían ser amigos, con Bella siempre se comportó diferente cuando salían juntos, esa es mi esperanza). Ha sido una de mis entradas más largas, pero como es un resumen, es válido, además tengo que liberar un poco mis sentimientos bastante diferentes para cada uno.»_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_9 de diciembre de 2014__:_

_Estoy nerviosa (reprimo un grito, no quiero espantar a nadie), ya estamos en la temporada de nominaciones a los premios más importantes del cine de este año, pero como no todos son cultos (no intento ofender, en realidad son muchos, ¿sabían que son por lo menos veinticuatro premiaciones a lo mejor del cine, desde maquillaje a efectos visuales y de sonido, pasando por vestuario? No premian solo la actuación y son muchos), solo voy a mencionar los más importantes, las nominaciones a los SAG son mañana miércoles 10 de diciembre, el jueves 11 son las nominaciones a los Golden y ocho días después, el 18, son las nominaciones a los premios de la crítica, solo por destacar las nominaciones de este año, y en los anteriores premios que he nombrado, espero que sea leído el nombre de Isabella Swan en la categoría a actriz de reparto, se lo merece y el hecho de estar nominada ya es un honor. No me quiero precipitar, como dije algunos meses atrás, no soy crítica de cine, pero vi sus películas y su actuación fue estupenda…_

_Con los nervios como los tengo no estoy pensando bien y probablemente mi entrada carezca de sentido, pero de todo corazón deseo que el nombre de Bella sea mencionado en las próximas galas de nominados, ya después pensaré qué escribir sobre los Oscar y sobre las ceremonias de premiación, primero lo primero.»_

* * *

><p>—Estás nerviosa, Bella —me dijo Rosalie (sé que era raro, pero lo hacía por Emmett), mientras se sentaba junto a mí, ambas esperábamos a Emmett para dirigirnos a un restaurante de Beverly Hills para observar desde allí la ceremonia de nominaciones de los Screen Actors Guild Awards.<p>

Suspiré antes de contestar

—No sé —respondí, y puedo asegurar que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte por la forma en que me miró.

—¿Cómo dices? —me preguntó y en su voz se notaba lo sorprendida que estaba.

—Es que no sé cómo sentirme, en los últimos dos meses me he enfocado en mi carrera, me alejé de muchos medios de comunicación, y la verdad no sé cómo debería de sentirme.

—Hace un par de años por esta temporada yo vivía con los nervios de punta —dijo con una mirada nostálgica—, por eso esperaba que estuvieras aunque sea un poco nerviosa.

—Ella sí está nerviosa —dijo Emmett que por fin bajaba las escaleras, llevábamos esperándolo quince minutos. ¡Ni que fuera una mujer!—, solo que está tan ansiosa porque no ha tenido noticias de Edward últimamente que enmascara lo que siente con respecto a las nominaciones.

Ante la mención de Edward, Rose (como ella había insistido en que la llamara) bajó la cabeza como avergonzada, me imaginaba que recordando sus palabras a algunos medios sobre su percepción sobre mí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? —preguntó con sana curiosidad.

—Desde octubre —dije, no necesitaba pensar en eso.

—Pero… ¿has sabido algo de él desde entonces?

—Algunas cosas, intento con todas mis fuerzas no buscar su nombre en internet —dije la verdad, y sí que tenía que poner mucho de mi parte para no buscar acerca de él, ni siquiera sabía en qué había terminado su supuesta relación con el esperpento (sigo llamándola así en mi mente)—, por lo que sé muy poco y todas son pequeños comentarios sueltos en conversaciones que he tenido con Lizzy y Tanya.

—Lizzy y Tanya son sus hermanas, ¿no? —preguntó, y yo asentí con mi cabeza para que ella continuara—. No sabía que seguías en contacto con ellas.

—La verdad somos buenas amigas y no hemos dejado que mis diferencias con Edward dañen nuestra amistad.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

Sonreí recordando la forma tan sutil —nótese el sarcasmo— con el que ellas, en especial Lizzy, en cada una de nuestras conversaciones sacaba el tema de Edward.

—Por lo general son cosas sin importancia, como el lugar donde está, o dónde está viviendo.

—Vamos, cuéntale lo que más repiten —dijo Emmett desde la puerta—, no seas mala, así terminamos con este interrogatorio y podemos dirigirnos a Beverly Hills. —Lo último lo dijo como si fuese un niño chiquito a punto de hacer una pataleta.

—En todas nuestras conversaciones ellas me aclaran que él sigue soltero.

—¿Cómo están seguras de eso?

—Lizzy hizo un trato con él hace un par de meses, y si él consigue novia, o se interesa por alguna mujer, ella debe ser la primera en enterase.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuvieron una discusión por las fotos que salieron a finales de septiembre, además de las de octubre, cuando él fue a uno de sus conciertos.

—¿Tú de verdad no sabías nada de eso hasta que Fallon te lo dijo?

—Sí sabía, pero no lo podía decir.

—¿Lo amas?

—¿Amas a Emmett?

—¡Claro! Eso no se pregunta.

—Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿nos podemos ir? —apresuró Emmett—. Bella, no te pongas melancólica, Tanya dijo que hablaría con él, espera, si todo funcionó, te llamará.

—¿De qué hablan?

—De nada importante, Rose —dijo Emm pasando un brazo protector sobre los hombros de su novia—, solo piénsalo, si te nominan hoy, eso podría ocasionar que Edward te llame, por lo menos para felicitarte.

—Es cierto —dijo Rosalie sonriendo—, y si no, por lo menos te podría llamar para darte su apoyo.

—Sí, ¿ves?, de cualquier forma él tendrá razones para llamarte.

No dije nada mientras salía de la casa de Emmett, pero en el fondo esperaba que sin importar lo que hoy pasara —si me nominaban o no— él me llamara, el resto del mundo se podría ir a freír espárragos mientras Edward tomara el teléfono para hablar conmigo.

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_19 de diciembre de 2014__:_

_¿He mencionado lo malditamente orgullosa que estoy? Nuestra Bella fue nominada para los tres premios de los que les había hablado la semana pasada… Cuando Kevin Costner (en los SAGs) se preparó para decir la última nominada a mejor actriz de reparto juro que tuve un pequeño infarto mientras rogaba a cualquier ser superior que el nombre que leyera fuese el de Bella, afortunadamente así fue._

_En los Golden no me hicieron sufrir tanto, su nombre fue el tercero en ser leído y para fortuna de mis nervios en las nominaciones de los Critic Choice Movie Awards, no sufrí, pues su nombre fue el primero en ser leído. Si les soy sincera, este último es al que más fe tengo de que ella gane, no porque sea crítica, sino porque he leído todo lo que han dicho de su actuación y no recuerdo haber leído algo negativo, por lo tanto ese premio debería de tener desde ya su nombre (no lo digo porque soy su fan)._

_Las ceremonias de premiaciones son en enero, nunca llegué a pensar que algún día querría que se pasaran las fiestas tan rápido, pero quiero saber qué va a pasar en esas ceremonias, espero todo sea de lo más positivo para Bella.»_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_24 de diciembre 2014__:_

_Hoy es víspera de Navidad y poco he sabido de mi actores favoritos (cuanto me gustaría llamarlos como una pareja), pero últimamente aunque estén en la misma ciudad es como si se pusieran de acuerdo para no estar en el mismo lugar, lo cual es una lástima, después de todo yo sigo insistiendo en que juntos hacen una pareja tan hermosa. ¿No sé por qué no están juntos? ¿Será que ya olvidaron que se amaban? Porque no hay otra razón para que no estén juntos, a pesar de los sucesos innombrables del verano de 2012 y de septiembre de este año que solo demuestran que los dos cometieron un error (no sé cuántas veces lo he escrito, sin embargo sigo sin creer que Edward pudo llegar a sentir o tener algo con Leah), pero ese no es el caso, es un día para pasar en familia, aunque Edward está en L.A. y su familia sigue en Londres, la pregunta es: ¿por qué no viajó a Inglaterra? Mi respuesta es que va a pasar las fiestas con Bella (ya sé, soñar no cuesta nada), yo solo sueño, pero es que ambos han estado tan calmados, sin salir de sus casas (si es que Edward tiene casa propia, ya que él sigue insistiendo que no tiene casa), que me van a terminar dejando sin trabajo, no encuentro nada nuevo para escribir, ¿cuándo se acabará el año y comenzará la temporada de premiaciones? Ya estoy aburrida y como no los quiero aburrir a ustedes también dejaré mi cháchara hasta aquí. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.»_

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Segura que no tienes problema con que te deje sola?<em>

—Tranquilo, Ty, no sería la primera vez, ve y disfruta de una Navidad sin tener que preocuparte por mi humor.

—_¿Me recuerdas por favor dónde está Emmett?_

—Pasando unas lindas Navidades con Rosalie.

—_Me preocupo por ti._

—No tienes por qué, haré lo mismo que si estuvieses aquí, veré muchas películas, haré zapping, vuelvo y te digo, no te preocupes por mí.

—_Harás lo mismo, pero conmigo estarías acompañada._

—Pero tú no lo disfrutarías tanto —dije rodando los ojos, me estaba exasperando, llevábamos en esto diez minutos y no parecía que fuésemos a llegar a ningún lado.

—_¿Estás segura?_

—Claro que sí, Tyler, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

—_Mmmm, está bien, pero a la primera me llamas._

—Claro que sí, papá. —Con esto último logré hacerlo reír y después de unas cortas palabras de despedida, colgamos.

Este año, a pesar de mis nominaciones, por irónico que parezca, tendría que pasar esta fecha sola, Alice viajó para estar en estas fechas con su familia, Emmett y Rosalie estarían juntos y no quería ser mal tercio, y después de mucho logré convencer a Tyler para que fuera con su familia también, sabía que los extrañaba, apreciaba que se preocupara por mí pero no todo soy yo, ya estoy grande y me puedo cuidar sola.

Estaba haciendo zapping intentado encontrar una película que no fuese de Navidad para pasar el rato, cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono y de inmediato pensé en que Tyler me estaba llamando para insistir en quedarse conmigo para que no estuviese sola en Navidad.

—Ya te dije que no tengo problema en estar sola en Navidad —contesté sin darle tiempo de decir algo más.

—_¿Por qué estarás sola en Navidad? _—Preguntaron a través del teléfono, y de inmediato reconocí esa voz. ¿Por qué Edward me estaba llamando? Después de que no recibí noticias de su parte luego de mis nominaciones, perdí la gran mayoría de mis esperanzas de volver a saber de él de forma directa y no solo por revistas o por sus hermanas.

—¿Edward? —pregunté, por boba que sonara fue lo único que logré decir.

—_Sí _—dijo, y a pesar de que no lo veía podía escuchar su sonrisa.

Un momento, ¿escuchar su sonrisa? Definitivamente algo estaba mal conmigo.

—_No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿por qué estarás sola en Navidad?_

—No quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿por qué te interesa?

—_Estás enojada conmigo _—afirmó.

—No he sabido de ti en meses, ¿por qué llamarme ahora?

—_Soy un tonto, ¿lo sabías?_

—Eso me han dicho —respondí con voz de niña.

—_Lo siento, Bella, ¿podrás perdonarme?_

—¿Por qué exactamente estás pidiendo perdón?

—_Por ser un tonto, son muchas cosas, pero esa es la principal _—dijo esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero permanecí callada, quería que fuese él el que hablara, por lo menos por ahora—. _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

—Es cierto, pero ya no sé por dónde empezar.

—_Puedo empezar yo, en este momento creo que soy el que más tiene que hablar._

—Por supuesto, empieza.

—_Soy un idiota, Bella, pero soy un idiota enamorado que se dejó manipular por sus amigos, cuando James terminó con Alice, por el mismo tiempo en que Rosalie dijo cosas no muy agradables de ti, y Alice continuó con tu amistad como si nada, él me empezó a decir que si Rosalie decía eso era por algo, que alguna base debía de tener, cuando intenté hablar contigo te negaste a ir a Coachella y aunque al principio entendí que era por trabajo, James insistía en que no, tarde caí en mi error, y no nos pudimos ver en Cannes. Después siguieron tus viajes a Asia, y te empezaron a involucrar con Emmett, ni yo mismo sé por qué creí en eso, te conozco mejor que todo aquello. Después James me presentó a Leah, era una amiga, pero ese fin de semana en California ella al parecer confundió las cosas, al principio no dije nada, porque quería generar una reacción en ti. Pero el tiro me salió por la culata, pues no dijiste nada. ¿Por qué?_

—¿Qué querías que dijera, Edward? No quería escuchar que me habías olvidado.

—_No fue una buena táctica, después de eso Leah de verdad pensó que podíamos llegar a tener algo como la prensa aseguraba, y al ver tu indiferencia lo consideré, pero hablando con Lizzy llegué a la conclusión de que no podía tener nada con ella si todavía te amaba, y aún lo hago, no eres fácil de olvidar _—dijo aquello con tanta ternura en la voz que me hizo sonreír, por eso amaba a este hombre, porque con tiernas palabras lograba derretir mi corazón—. _Y a pesar de no tener nada con ella seguí cometiendo errores, ¿sabes cuáles fueron?_

—No.

—_No llamarte, ni antes de las ceremonias de nominaciones ni después para felicitarte._

—Eso último dolió, contestaba todas las llamadas con la esperanza de que alguna fuese tuya.

—_Te pido perdón por eso, vi cada nominación y las sentía como mías cada vez que tu nombre fue anunciado._

—Gracias —dije sencillamente, no era necesario decir más.

—_Te amo, Bella._

—Yo también te amo, Edward, y siento lo que pasó para Coachella —dije, porque también era justo que yo aceptara mis últimos errores.

—_Era tu trabajo, al fin y al acabo yo te hice esperar para tu cumpleaños._

—Eso está olvidado.

—_Podemos hacer un pequeño borrón y volver a empezar, ¿esta vez sin malos entendidos ni fantasmas que nos atormenten? _—preguntó y podía notar la esperanza en su voz.

—Nada me gustaría más.

—_Eso quiere decir que puedo pasar Navidades contigo, yo también estoy solo y nada me haría más feliz que pasar estas fechas con la mujer que amo._

—A mí también me encantaría pasar estas fechas contigo.

—_¿Entonces por qué no me abres la puerta?_

—¿Cómo? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, y en su mirada podía ver ese brillo que sabía solo tenía cuando estábamos juntos.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunté gratamente sorprendida, mientras se extendía una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Sigues teniendo la misma clave en el portón de entrada.

—Te amo, Edward —dije mientras saltaba a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos.

—Yo también te amo, más que a nada, Bella.

Al final qué más podía pedir, no había mejor regalo de Navidad que estar con Edward después de los horribles meses que habíamos pasado alejados por tontos y por no hablar de nuestros miedos.

Además, ¿quién iba a creer que el plan de las hermanas Cullen daría resultado? Y lo mejor, antes de lo planeado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...<strong>

**Hace mucho no escribía por aquí si soy sincera la universidad no me ha dejado... tengo una historia sin terminar y una secuela pendiente y cuando pienso en ellas me siento mal... pero no he sido capaz de continuarlas...**

**Pero con esta historia no fui capaz de contenerme y la escribí en un tiempo bastante rápido para mi... tuve ayuda y mucha, en especial con las entradas del blog... así que gracias por ayudarme, tambien gracias Yanina, que ademas de Betear la historia, tambien me ayudo con el nombre y el summary... Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión.**

**Diana...**


End file.
